Raith Sienar
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 60 BBY | thuiswereld = Coruscant | vader = Narro Sienar | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 ABY tot 3 ABY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Hoofd van Santhe/Sienar Technologies | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Sienar test met succes de Twin Ion Engine motor Raith Sienar was een van de befaamdste ingenieurs tijdens de laatste decennia van de Republic en tijdens de New Order. Biografie Sienar werd geboren in een geslacht van scheepsbouwers. Vijf eeuwen voor zijn geboorte maakte zijn voorouders al schepen voor Empress Teta in de Unification Wars. Dat zorgde voor heel wat rijkdom en die werd nog versterkt door een huwelijk wat de creatie van Santhe/Sienar Technologies betekende, een overkoepelend consortium. Voor Raith Sienar bestond het leven enkel uit technologie en ingenieurswerk. Hij bezat weinig medeleven en medelijden en dat zorgde voor een bijzondere neutrale ethische kijk op dingen die hem deed aanleunen tegen minder goede elementen in het leven. Ondanks het feit dat miljoenen burgers stierven door toedoen van zijn uitvindingen werd hij nog vaak geroemd vanwege zijn briljante geest. Sienar ontwikkelde onder andere de TIE Fighter series. Toch bleek Raith niet zomaar in de voetstappen te treden van zijn voorouders. Hij werd een Hyperspace verkenner en met zijn financiële middelen startte hij een eigen bedrijf. Toen hij twintig was, had Raith zelf al een persoonlijk fortuin vervaardigd door het in kaart brengen van verschillende routes in de Unknown Regions. Raiths vader was ervan overtuigd dat zijn zoon klaar was om CEO te worden van Sienar Technologies dat schepen bouwde voor de Republic. Om zich voor te bereiden op zijn taak ging Raith undercover bij de grootste concurrenten als Corellian Engineering Corporation. Zijn missie bij de Xi Char op Charros IV liep bijna verkeerd af. Toen hij daar was om de geheimen te bestuderen, ontdekte iemand zijn aanwezigheid. Raith kon de Bounty Hunters naar een van zijn Hyperspace routes leiden die naar een zwart gat leidde. Sienar, die dat zwart gat nooit had laten noteren, ontsnapte en zijn achtervolgers vlogen hun dood tegemoet. Sienar kreeg als beloning zijn eigen bedrijf als werktank: Sienar Design Systems. Dat bedrijf regelde geheime en zeer dure contracten en opdrachten. Raith raakte ook bevriend met Wilhuff Tarkin, een beloftevolle Officer en politicus van op Eriadu. In 38 BBY plaatsten de Xi Char een nieuwe moordpoging op Raiths leven. Maar het was Raiths vader die om het leven kwam op Dantooine toen de cruise explodeerde. Vervolgens kreeg Raith alleen de controle over de bedrijven van Sienar. Hij regelde financiën naar Sienar Design Systems, waardoor hij het Armored Star Courier Prototype bouwde, een schip dat erg leek op de Scimitar van Darth Maul, een schip dat oorspronkelijk werd ontwikkeld door Darth Tenebrous. Ook begon hij na te denken over een gigantisch oorlogsstation. In 29 BBY vroeg Tarkin aan Sienar om een missie te leiden naar de planeet Zonama Sekot. Die missie faalde echter en om dat goed te praten, claimde Tarkin dat hij het idee had geopperd van het oorlogsstation, dat later verder zou ontwikkeld worden tot de Death Star. Sienar bleef echter schepen ontwikkelen, waaronder de allereerste T.I.E. Fighter prototypes. Toen Palpatine na de Clone Wars de macht greep, nationaliseerde hij Sienars bedrijf tot Sienar Fleet Systems. Sienar bleef echter aan de macht en ontwikkelde de TIE Fighters en de varianten en samen met Cygnus Spaceworks bouwde hij de succesvolle Lambda-class Shuttle. Raith Sienar stief door een moordaanslag die vermoedelijk was beraamd door jaloerse medewerkers in SFS. De Santhe familie nam Sienars bedrijf vervolgens in handen. Bron *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Rogue Planet *Star Wars: Darth Plagueis *Labyrinth of Evil *The Essential Guide to Warfare *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Successful Engine Tests Cause Sienar Stock Surge category:Coruscanti category:Ingenieurs